Cherry Blossom Adrift
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: I was popular, girls would flirt at me in every way, and guys would just beg to be my friend. I was influential, vocal, popular... until all came down when I met her. People began spreading rumours of my "lunacy"... my "paranoia"... my "love". KxL
1. The Sakura

**A/N:: This fic will probably be my shortest chapter story ever written by me at a given record, and I plan to have it up to 5 chapters and maybe... just MAYBE an epilogue. This is a way of apologizing to everyone who are waiting for the next chapter of my stories in this category. I've been busy lately and I'm lacking inspiration, but I assure you that it will NOT be discontinued. The chapters may take a while to come, so please bare with me until the end. **

**Oh and this story is based on alot of animes, movies, games, music, TV shows, and some real life experiences... I won't mention them because it might hint the entire plot of this story. I nearly got killed by my friend for ending this chapter like this... she's currently waving a Tulwar and threaten to chop off my head if I don't finish Chapter 2 up... so yeah **

**And um... I got the inspiration and idea from those certain animes games, etc. etc. AND a poem I read not too long ago and currently love. So yeah, hope you'll like or love it.**

**Genres (not ratings) will change as the story progresses, but that is for you to find out... **

**I do not own any characters from Gundam Seed or the poem "Cherry Blossom Adrift"... I merely borrowed them and use them for MY story that I OWN. Enjoy and please don't forget to Review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Sakura**

Morning came by like any other morning; birds chirping at five, sun shining through my windows, and the aroma of oil and something sweet clouding my room. I woke up with a stretch feeling like a million bucks, which only happens at least once or twice a year. I would consider this time a wonderful morning... if I hadn't been a fourth-year high school student in a school that antagonizes me at every way. It's the start of a new semester, the second-semester to be exact, and I really can't wait to graduate this hell-hole.

I use to lead a promising school life. I participated in co-curricular events, nominated as the Prom prince during my junior days, dated girls from the cheerleading squad, an active student council member, and captain of the basketball varsity team. I was popular, girls would flirt at me in every way, and guys would just beg to be my friend. I was influential, vocal, popular... until all came down when I met her. People began spreading rumours of my "lunacy"... my "paranoia"... my "love". Teachers began advising me, asking if I was part of a cult. Of course I denied everything, about my so-called 'mental illness'... but I have to agree that I am insane... that I am so insane... that I am insanely in love with the person I will never get to see ever again. Who knew that a single girl could change my life forever.

It began a year ago, on this same day, this same feeling, and this same aroma. Mother would wake up at exactly five when the birds began chirping. Father and my twin sister would still be dead asleep, and I was already on my way to the bathroom to begin my morning routines. Cleanliness was a priority for me then, not a single hair on my chin would be left unshaved, or the smell of sweat from the night's activity before... oh indeed it was truly an activity worth attending.

That was indeed a good start of glorious day. After breakfast, I would leave immediately to school and to the student council room where I began my duties as chairman of the disciplinary committee, but on my way to the school building, a girl with bright pink silky hair stood at the sides of the pave way on top of the hill, looking at a forest of cherry blossoms. The hill was the only roadway to the school and since it was still six, of course no high school student would come to school this early. I, of course, came to attend my duties as officer, since I have to keep an eye on students entering the school premises.

Curious as to why she's here, I stop behind her and, as to not startle her, inform her of my presence with a simple "um". This didn't seem to work, so I lightly tap on her right shoulder and ask, "Excuse me, but may I ask why you are here so early in the morning?"

The girl didn't answer, so I assume she didn't understand me. From the way she looks, she doesn't seem to be your typical Japanese girl. Perhaps a foreigner? That hair she possesses seems so real, yet at the same time surreal. It's not normal to have such bright hair with an unusual color, unless she dyes it of course, but that would leave her hair pale and lacking that natural sheen.

With that in mind, I began speaking in English. It's not a hard language for me to speak; in fact I can proudly say that I have an accent of a typical American thanks to my Japanese-American heritage.

"_Excuse me, but may I ask why you are here? You're wearing our school uniform, so I assume you are a new student here? Do you need any help?"_

The girl didn't move, didn't answer my question... in fact she spoke in a way that confuses me.

"_Pink petals passing. Scents above so high. Painted porcelain perfection. Blossoms carries the sky."_

If she was speaking normal sentences, something that's easier to understand, I would have been at a daze just by listening to her voice. I never knew that a girl could possess such beautiful voice, and her English tongue (British Accent) just made it the more beautiful and enchanting.

She turns around and my heart skips a beat and jumps up to my throat and down again. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and it was making me light headed. She was so beautiful, with her heart shape face, bright cerulean eyes, pink lips that seem oh so kissable, and porcelain white skin. Just looking at her made me feel like I was dreaming; a girl like her shouldn't exist in this world, or any other world, but the heavens.

She smiles at me and I felt like melting.

"_I've always dreamed of seeing cherry blossoms, but it seems this fellow here is crying out of pain." _

She presented me the tree behind her, but I couldn't concentrate on the tree... I was staring at her and her beautiful eyes. I shook my head from this new feeling. I'm making a fool of myself in front of her, and what does she mean by "this fellow here is crying out of pain"?

I look at her, then at the tree, and then back at her, but she continues smiling and the grabs my hand. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart beating like I've just ran a marathon. She led me to the tree she indicated before. Well... might as well get over it and be done with. I nodded at her; I couldn't speak because I feel like I just swallowed my tongue.

I began inspecting the tree, looking for any signs of abnormality. I'm no tree expert, but I do know what's normal and what's not. I then saw a little glint inside a hole and poked at it but recoiled when I felt a sharp sting on my forefinger. I look at my finger and saw blood. I look the same spot on the tree carefully and saw a blade inside the hole I just poked.

"_Well, I guess we know the problem now. Someone must've been bored use an exacto knife to carve this tree. Guess the blade got stuck." _

I observed with my chin cupped with my clean forefinger and thumb. I manage to find my voice and spoke what I observe.I can't really get it with my fingers, in fear that I might cut my finger more. My finger is already starting to sting and I could feel my blood slowly trailing down. I thought it was a small wound, what I didn't know was that it was pretty deep.

"_I guess I'll have to get that blade out later... It'll be dangerous to the students if I left that blade there."_

I look at the girl with a smile and gasp when she was looking at me like a guilty puppy. I could feel my ears burning and my face steaming.

"_W-what?"_

She then grabs my hand and looks at my bleeding finger. Is she going to lick it? What am I thinking!

However, to my slight disappointment, the girl pulls out a handkerchief and rips a strip from it. She then use that strip to wrap my bleeding finger and smiles.

"_There! I'm really sorry for hurting you."_

I look at her, surprised, and just laugh... I kind of feel embarrassed by her innocence.

"_It's okay, It's not your fault anyway. I love helping people."_

Her eyes seem to sparkle at this statement as she suddenly grabs my hands and pull them close to her, her face nearing mine as she beams at me. I could only blush at this and feel my heart nearly bursting through my rib cage and my tongue being swallowed up again.

"_That's really wonderful!"_

She then let go of my hands and jumps away from me with a twirl afterwards and faces me, with her body leaning forward and her hands cupped behind her. Her smile seems to radiate even more as she tilted her head, making her irresistibly cute.

"_It's really wonderful to know that guys like you still exist in this time of the world."_

I could only stare, speechless and embarrassed at her words. Normally I would lash out at people who made me feel that way, but this girl... I just smiled at her.

She smiles back and extends her hand towards me.

"_My name is Lacus, Lacus Clyne, and can you be my friend?"_

I look at her, and then her extended hand, then back at her face before smiling and chuckling a bit. Truly, her innocence is really something. I accepted her hand and shook it firmly yet gently. The feeling of her smooth skin was like touching a baby's hand. It was so soft, small, and vulnerable.

"_Kira, Kira Yamato, and I would gladly be your friend." _

The girl smiles brightly at this, and I could only melt at the sight and softly hold her hands, wondering when, or who should let go.

Lacus Clyne, if I knew you were the key to my reality and heart, I would have avoided you... but I knew that even if I had avoided you, you would still find your way to my heart.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. Meeting each other became our daily routine. I would wake up, tidy myself and my room up at five; eat breakfast with mother at five-thirty; and leave for school at five-forty five. At exactly six, I would meet up with the girl at that hill beside that certain cherry tree, and we would chat to no ends. At seven, I would lead her to the campus and to her class, waving as we bid our temporary farewell which earned me confused glances at my direction and whispers around me. Was it weird to do such things? I've seen guys done it to girls all the time, so I have every right to do so as well. I don't give a damn about reputation now; all I want is to see that smile from that girl all the time. Lacus Clyne always brightens my day, and my heart, all the time with that smile.

As we converse about our lives, I eventually learned that she came to Japan because of her father's business, but she told me her real reason for coming. She could just stay at England and attend school there, but she decided to follow her father because she wanted to see the cherry blossoms. Quite a simple reason really, but it seems like her nature decided on that. She also told me that she is aspiring to be a singer, just like her deceased mother. I decided against asking her about her mother, I don't want to see this girl beside cry.

"_Being a singer is like reaching to the hearts of the people. It inspires them to do things that the song indicates; it also helps heal their wounded soul and heart. I don't want to be a singer because I want to be like my mother, I want to be a singer to help people lead a promising life. If my songs help lead them to peace, then I wouldn't have it any other way."_

She was a true pacifist and her reason stirred a gear inside me. I smiled at her, _"I'll help you reach that goal."_

She smiles at me; though there was something a little off about that smile. It made me feel a bit sad seeing that smile.

"_I really appreciate your offer, but I don't want to hurt you."_

I look at her, confused and hurt. I offer her my dedication, my precious time and she refused. It made me a bit mad and hurt, but I shouldn't feel that way towards her. She must have a reason.

"_What do you mean?"_

She closes her eyes and holds her hands to her heart as if she was praying.

"_I have little time here, and I don't want your time and happiness wasted over my selfishness. Please don't think harshly of this, but I don't want to hurt you."_

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly grab her to my arms and hug her with all my might. I've never done this before; I've never given a hug that was meaningful to people, let alone to a girl, but this girl in my arms made me feel uncertainty and confusion never experienced before.

"_I want to help you, please let me help you."_

She pushed away from me slightly and gaze at my eyes; pain, suffering, love… her face contorted with mix emotions. She places a hand on my chest and I lean down to capture her lips. I expected her to lean forward and kiss me, but instead she places her head on my chest. She wraps her arms around me and let out a small sob.

"_Please don't. I don't want you to feel that way towards me, I'm not worthy for that kind of feelings."_

I cup her cheeks and lifted her head before putting my forehead on hers. I ignored her words, and follow my feelings.

The trek was slow, sensual, as if time had slowed down for me to act what my feelings are directing me to. Her lips were plump, as if begging me to devour them, and with feelings absolute, I tilted her head and brush my lips against her. It was slow, just a mere brush, nothing more. I wanted more, however, but thinking about her feelings made me act against my instincts.

I slowly pulled away, lingering just a few inches from her face and smile at her, gazing at her crystalline blue eyes, which reflected my feelings, though it was clouded slightly by an unknown emotion. I watch as she looked down, and I dare not stop her. It was my fault after all; I acted on my impulse without her consent. I wouldn't blame her if she pulls herself away from me… actually I was expecting it.

And my expectation was correct, as she pushed me away and turns around. I could see her clutching her hands together on her chest and her form was slightly trembling. I knew it was my fault, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I have to apologize for such unwanted display of affection.

"Lacus… I" I began as I slowly inch myself closer to her.

"No… Please" I took that as a sign, of my being unwanted near hers. It pains me deeply to see her like that, but pains me even more to hear such rejection in her voice… I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew I should have just heed her advice and leave her be… but I couldn't, I just can't… because I knew right then, that I was falling deeply for her… that I love her, more than my own existence. It puzzled me, how such a girl could make me feel this way, despite my experience with being with different girls almost every day, but I knew she changed me… for the better.

That event was the last I've seen of her, as the next day… the cherry blossom tree brushes its flowers across the lonely hill.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Swaying Heart Preview**

_The events that followed were as lazy as a sloth after a meal, perhaps it was just me being lazy. Three months have passed since I've seen her... that pink-haired beauty that broke my heart yet could not find it within me to despise or forget about her. Three months have passed and my feelings for her grew ten-fold rather than completely dissipate like all the feelings I've experienced with other girls I had a relationship with. I've endured countless of sleepless night, thinking about her. Where was she now? What is she doing? Is she also experiencing sleepless nights thinking about me?_

_I chuckled, who am I kidding? An insignificant fool such as I does not deserve her attention, let alone her feelings and sympathy. She must have been very upset for what I have done, and who am I to blame but I? It was I who indulged on her innocent lips. It was I who, a man who coddle in lust for the sheer joy of pleasure, tainted her chastity with a kiss. I do not deserve her..._


	2. Swaying Hearts

**I am REALLY sorry for not updating for like a year now... (checks last update) ... yeah a year. PLEASE PLEASE forgive me. I've been been suffering from a HUGE writer's block and I couldn't even think of a few sentence to write for other stories... but now I'm back! I must warn you all though, I'll be updating from now, but I can't promise you all that it will be quick. **

**This story is will NOT be discontinued, now will my other stories be... they're just gonna be updated SLOWLY. I have some new ideas for a new story, but I plan to post it up AFTER I finish the majority of my stories, that way I won't have my hands full. College is already one thing, and my art projects, and I don't need another problem.**

**Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I TRULY enjoyed writing it. I really love Cagalli in chapter now. GO CAGALLI!**

**I don't need to go a claim I own this series cause I don't! So please keep that in mind for the duration of this story =) ENJOY**

**and PLEASE don't forget to Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Swaying Heart**

"_Swaying silent shroud  
Suitors strolling by  
Pink petals passing  
Lover's gentle sigh"_

The events that followed were as lazy as a sloth after a meal, perhaps it was just me being lazy. Three months have passed since I've seen her... that pink-haired beauty that broke my heart yet could not find it within me to despise or forget about. Three months have passed and my feelings for her grew ten-fold rather than completely dissipate like all the feelings I've experienced with other girls I had a relationship with. I've endured countless of sleepless night, thinking about her. Where was she now? What is she doing? Is she also experiencing sleepless nights thinking about me?

I chuckled, who am I kidding? An insignificant fool such as I does not deserve her attention, let alone her feelings and sympathy. She must have been very upset for what I have done, and who am I to blame but I? It was I who indulged on her innocent lips. It was I who, a man who coddle in lust for the sheer joy of pleasure, tainted her chastity with a kiss. I do not deserve her...

Like the days before, I walked down the same path that took me to my school. At every angle I could see couples embracing one another, friends greeting each other with a morning hug, and singles idly walking as if in a trance. Thinking I have been lonely for this past three months, I smile as I saw a group of girls at the entrance waiting for my approach. Perhaps I should get my mind off the mysterious yet enchanting woman by indulging myself once again in those insignificant women's warmth that I see beyond the entrance. Oh how I miss the nights of pleasure...

As I pass the entrance gate and smoothly wipe my hair off my eyes before flashing a grin towards the begging women around me, a red-haired woman roughly push an approaching female aside and winks at my direction. Deep down I could feel a shudder of disgust, but my male instincts roared to life and purred at the sight of such luscious woman.

She winked at me once again and motions a finger at me before walking away, swaying her hips, at the direction of the school's old outdoor storage room. I knew what she as indicating, and my appetite for pleasure was extreme...

The storage room was considered the ideal place to play a game of seven minutes in heaven... but due to its location and looks, it was an ideal place to play sixty minutes in heaven; a perfect place for hormonal students... and perhaps school teachers. It was early in the morning and the bell – indicating first period - won't ring until around an hour or so...

I gave her a kiss on her lips and a final slap on her arse before walking away, leaving her to dress for herself. It was a great way to relieve some stress, but why do I have this feeling as if my heart has been poked constantly by a finger? I shrugged off the feeling and went on my way to my homeroom.

The students around were scarce, probably because the bell just rang a few minutes ago, and before I could step towards the school building, a sudden gust of wind blew at my direction and a strong shiver ran down my spine. I look behind me out of instincts and saw a hazy silhouette, with what appears to be long hair whipping at its right, at the entrance gate. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look but the cherry petals that flew around seem to block my view. Unfortunately, as the wind dies down, the silhouette was already gone, and the feeling of loneliness and guilt began to grow stronger within me...

* * *

Spring was nearing its end and the number of couples around grew more... I was still single and every night I would go from woman to woman, trying to piece together this growing feeling of guilt and sadness.

Nothing came up and those feelings kept on growing and growing at every woman I lay my hands on. At the last woman I had a night with, I made a vow to abstain from my lustful desires until I get a better grip on these uncomfortable feelings. That little vow seems to help those annoying feelings die out a little, but it was still there.

The wind began to grow a little chilly, due to the slow changes in the season. I walk the final steps towards that narrow road that leads to a forest of cherry trees and the entrance to my school. I took in a whiff of the scent of spring and summer and smile, the lucent smell of flowers and leaves swimming in my nostrils. It made me happy, somewhat, for it reminded me of the woman I cannot bring myself to forget. It still is a mystery to me, how a single woman could affect me this strongly, how her sweet taste of her lips still linger on mine, and I couldn't help but groan in frustration and sadness. I want her back, I want to drop down to my knees and beg for forgiveness, for crossing the boundaries of her comfort, for allowing myself to touch her with my sinful hands. A single lone tear shed from one eye... I just want her back...

Another week passed and I slowly succumb deeper into depression. I tried my best to act as normal as I possibly could in my current state, but no act opposite to my true feelings can ever fool my beloved twin sister. How amazing her concern was for me, it indeed surprised me to the point of calling our physician for her sanity for here she was at six-thirty in the morning, awake and in her appropriate school attire, staring at me with suspicious yet concern eyes. Her first sentence uttered as we sat across from each other in our dining table with eggs and sausages before us was "Spill or I'll do it myself". Now as the eldest between us, her threat shouldn't intimidate me, but knowing my twin sister, the renowned Cagalli – or the Lioness, her fans so fondly call her – whose roar mightier than the most fearsome predator, and a bite that could best any monster of all myths, I know her might and I know her ways of punishing those who threaten or even flick their fingers on her, and I would say the most wisest decision when facing or dealing with a furious Cagalli was turn around and leave or kneel down, surrender, and beg for your life... the latter, in my opinion, would be the most ideal.

"What do you mean?" I simply asked as I slice a piece of sausage and put the meat in my mouth, my eyes never leaving my meal. Eye contact with the Lioness would mean being trapped in her hell...

"Your behaviour to be exact..." she said with a hint of authority in her voice as she savagely slice the poor meat on her plate... eyeing me along the way... it was like watching a butcher severing a dead cow's head with a rusty knife and staring at you with malice... a terrible and fearful sight...

"What do you mean, my dearest sister?" The stare was excruciating to my mentality and my will to ignore it was much weaker than her persistence. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of my face as I put a piece of sunny-side up egg from my plate into my mouth, never leaving my sight on the juicy substance that was the sausage. How odd it must be, to find that grounded meat that resembles a certain appendage on my body so interesting...

"Should I start at how you've been acting at school, or how you refused mother's meat loaf yesterday's dinner? Meat Loaf, your favourite! How could you refuse mother's home-made meat loaf, you must be insane..." She shook her fist at me before slamming it on the table, minding the precious china mother so painstakingly bought during last year's winter festival... an event I wish to the Gods would disappear from my history. Porcelain plates and china cups shook, but I ignore it, though I missed an aim of my fork to a piece of this scrumptious sausage I last slice with precision and instead pierced a piece of raw carrots... ugh, carrots, my eternal arch-nemesis...

"I believe you are mistaken, my dear sister. I, in fact, ate mother's meat loaf, without your disturbing eyes locked on me." I was rather angry that my fork was now spoiled by the disgusting juices of these orange monsters that lay on my plate, taunting me with their non-existent eyes. I glared at the culprit who forced my brave fork to sacrifice itself on the monstrosity my sister finds alluring to the tongue, ugh carrots... "I find it odd that you are interested in my affairs at school, but I find it certainly disturbing that my affairs at home are what interested you the most rather a certain blue-haired and green-eyes gentleman that you find most pleasing to the eyes and heart."

I smirked as my sister's face grew a lovely shade of red. Bulls-eye, I must say. I continued on the onslaught of teasing with a final attack that will surely color my sister's face with an even deeper shade of red... and possibly promote me as her number top victim of her "torture" list.

"If you truly find me interesting, then perhaps I might enlighten your curiosity by visiting my room. I have been rather interested in this so called 'sibling love' that many of my friends find... um... exotic, for the lack of a better word."

Mind you, I have no interest in my sister in THAT way... it is utterly, and morally wrong... in more levels than one.

Anyway, the desired effect was most pleasing as Cagalli's face grew to an unrecorded shade of red. Her bellows was even more amusing... yet terrifying.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU! I'M YOUR SISTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ATHRUN!"

I laughed as I pointed a finger at my sister, and I knew that no matter how much abuse I will soon receive after this conversation, I will never regret ever stepping on Cagalli's patience.

Now as my chuckles and her angry remarks slowly succumb to an end, we were back on the topic of my mysterious affairs and moods at school, which her concern I find amusing and touching.

"Seriously now, what happened Kira? You've never acted this way before, and I know about me being worried about you is funny on your part, but really... You're scaring me. Even Athrun is worried about you, hell he even threatened to send you to a psychologist by himself."

I remained silent, poking on the sausage with my fork. The carrot still impaled. I don't want to worry my sister, despite how amusing it was to do so.

"You've been going out with a lot of girls lately, more so than before. Tell me Kira, is something bothering you?"

I grumbled a hoarse reply, to which my sister failed to understand. It was intended, to prolong the uncomfortable conversation until someone intervenes on my behalf. I don't want to be too suspicious than I already am. But really now, how is it so hard to tell your sister about a girl who broke your heart?

"I..." I began. I could see my sister leaning on the table, trying to hear my inaudible reply.

"I... uh..." I look away, "Hey Cagalli... have you ever been in love, to the point that you think he's THE ONE?"

"Huh?" I knew she didn't expect that kind of reply... or that question and I had to mentally slap myself for asking such an obvious question.

She was giggling and I don't know if it was the random question or my sudden shy demeanour. "What kind of question is that?" I had to pull the snort that was beginning to grow. Tell me about, it was a STUPID question. "Why are you asking are you in love?"

"I.. uh"

"A haaaa... so you ARE in love? Is that why you're acting this way?"

I couldn't stand it anymore, no one was going to come and stop this conversation with their sudden appearance, so I had to end it now.

"Yeah I am, and she broke my heart. I was thinking that perhaps if I were to succumb to my hormones that I would forget about her... but sadly, it was not what I desired... it just left me even more empty than before. I hope this was a sufficient answer in which you were hoping for, and with that, our conversation is concluded." I stood up and grab my plate. I could feel the surprise glance directed at me from my sister as I walk away.

"I am not in the best of moods and please forgive me for being rude. I have a lot of things to do today, namely the new arrangement of the student council room now that I am President, please excuse me."

* * *

The following day was the last day of our school year, the last day of spring, the end of my sophomore year. I began my day with the start of my morning routines. After breakfast, I rush out of the house to avoid my now overly curious twin sister.

As the hours pass by, the flirts from girls directed to me began to lessen at a comfortable level, and the Red-Haired woman, the name which I have long forgotten, attempt to persuade me to 'play' with her by exposing every seductive parts of her body. If I wasn't President, I would be obliging her request by now, and if I hadn't made that vow, I would have done every possible positions to her without the care of the world and my own feelings... but I have priorities right now. She left with huff and a curse on my head when rejected her advances. It was time for me to change, for me to feel that I truly deserve that woman who stole my heart. I don't give up easily, and I don't intend to give up on her.

As I finally place the student council archives on the new steel drawers I bought for the council, I sighed and sat on my desk which was strictly reserved for the new President, ahem... me. I couldn't help but wonder, why did I ever take up this position? It was a tough position and should the council make a blunder of any sort, the blame will go directly to my head and reputation, so why did I took up the position?

Oh yeah, it was for her...

The Principal decided that it was high time that the school should expand its boundaries and a little sacrifice from the Cherry trees' part would suffice, but I didn't want it. I knew how much the cherry trees are important to many students of this school, especially to her. I didn't want it to happen... I'll fight even if my grades are at stake, I will fight for her.

I nodded at myself as a sudden rush of determined energy wash over me. I stood up straight and scan the room I will soon reign over, and I could imagine myself sending orders of reformation and budget plans for any upcoming event with authority and might, and there I knew that she would indeed be proud of me. Be proud of my achievements, and she'll be right by my side, supporting me in every way. I would do everything to make the students happy, just like how she would want to make the people happy through her songs.

I grab my stuff, lock the council room, and left the school building, which was as empty as a church during weeknights, aside from the teachers doing their after class duties. As I pass the school gate, a sudden gush of wind surprised me. I look around my surroundings and find myself in blizzard of cherry flowers. I made an effort to walk forward and out of the gust, but as the wind reside, I suddenly find myself facing a very familiar tree. How I got her, I have no clue.

I stared at the tree, that same tree where that woman affectionately caress its bark, and sighed. Could God just spare me from an even more heartbreaking scenario? But despite dampened mood, I couldn't help but smile as memories of our experience came flooding to my head. It was a very short meeting, but very memorable. No one has ever made me feel so alive, so much in love that it hurts.

I sniffed and surprised myself when tears started gushing out from my eyes. Luckily no one was around to see me in this embarrassing state. It would truly amuse THEM to find a man of my prestige crying over a tree. I chuckled at this.

I stood there for I don't know how long, just looking at the tree and remember how she would sing a song in front of it or recite a poem while I sneak behind her and surprise her with a friendly hug. I chuckled and choked a sob. I made to turn away and leave before more painful memories could come, but as I face the road that leads to the exit, I instead felt a warm pull from behind me... or more like a warm hug from behind.

I knew this warmth and as I turn to face the person who I thought would be, I couldn't help but gather the person in my arms and hug her with all the repressed feelings I held. It was her, it was truly... indeed her. I sighed as tears shed from my eyes.

... Lacus Clyne

Oh how I long to see you.

When she returned my hug with equal force, she whispered the three words I've been hoping to hear as I knelt down on the ground with her in my arms.

"I forgive you..."

It was like the weight from my shoulders were sudden lifted away with just those three words...

...

...

We both cried together, finally reunited after my one single mistake...

* * *

**FINALLY, Lacus and Kira are reunited! I hope you enjoyed this tearful reunion! More chapters to come, stay tuned!**

**Oh and for those waiting for "White Symphony", please don't expect a chapter soon. I'm rewriting the old chapter, so it might take a while for me to update it. I promise you all, you won't be disappointed, and I can assure you all that it WILL be long! ENJOY!**

**Oh and one more thing, please visit my deviantArt for you will find projects of my stories in COLOR! well... only characters. You'll find this story's version of Lacus Clyne there, so please visit when you have the time!** **Oh and I also accept requests so be sure to PM if you have a request =)**


End file.
